Voldemort's Secret Weapon
by kewljamz
Summary: After having thoroughly defeated Voldemort in his 6th year, Harry Potter along with his best friends Hermione and Ron venture on a journey back to their second home, Hogwarts. There they meet a trio of new 7th years, "Triple Threat," who are rumored to be involved with the vengeance of Lord Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **After having thoroughly defeated Voldemort in his 6th year, Harry Potter along with Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, embark on a journey back to the place they called their second home, Hogwarts. There, they meet a trio of new 7th years, "Triple Threat," who are rumored to be involved with the vengeance of Lord Voldemort.

**Cast: **

Triple Threat: A group of new 7th year misfits supposedly involved with Lord Voldemort's comeback.

Jayden Nightingale (based on the appearance of Max Schneider): 5'10 with a lean, yet muscular build; dark brown hair that's often gelled up; devious, yet sincere chestnut brown eyes; Out of the three, he's the constant flirt and womanizer.

Gabriel Cabrera (based on the appearance of Daniel Sharman): 5'11 with a lean, yet muscular build; ash brown with just a hint of light brown highlights, windswept hair; piercing, crystal blue eyes; Gabriel's background is very mysterious because he has been an orphan since birth.

Logan King (based on the appearance of Carter Jenkins): 6'0 with a pale complexion; lean build; jet black hair, often falls to his face; soft, golden brown eyes; Logan is the normal one out of the three; he hasn't experienced anything THAT heartbreaking except for the fact that his parents are big shot corporate tycoons who don't have any time to spend with him; he finds himself exceptionally lonely and finds comfort in reading and being with his best friend, Gabriel; he feels that it's his duty to protect Gabriel and often finds himself involved with Gabriel's mischief or takes the blame for it; he would go to great lengths to help Gabriel, even leaving his home to accompany Gabriel at Hogwarts; he often butts heads with Jayden as they both have completely different ways of dealing with situations

Mya Swift (based on the appearance of Annasophia Robb): 5'3 with a glowing tan, very fit; golden, blonde locks that cascade down her backside; introduced as Harry Potter's new beau; mysterious past involving "Triple Threat"

*The rest of the cast such as Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and etc will be played by the actors that portrayed them in the movies.

I will never own the wonderful masterpiece known as the Harry Potter Series, but I do own Jayden, Gabriel, Logan, and Mya.

* * *

"_Dark times lie ahead of us and there will be a time when we must choose between what is easy and what is right."- Albus Dumbledore _

Harry Potter was exhausted. After finally defeating Lord Voldemort and watching him dissipate before his eyes, he didn't seem to have the satisfaction he thought he would. Of course, everyone in the wizarding world was exceptionally happy about the final defeat of the evil, murderous wizard, but here he was sitting alone in the now crumbled Great Hall not knowing if what had happened was a just a dream or in fact reality. After suffering the many losses during this gruesome battle, Harry decided he might as well return to Hogwarts for his final year to finish off the education he started and knowing how much his friends, Hermione and Ron, wanted to return, he had no reason not to comply.

* * *

_Hogwarts here we come, _Harry thought as he boarded the now almost full platform. Hermione and Ron were right behind him, arguing about whether muggles could comprehend the intricate sport known as Quidditch. Harry was even more quiet than usual, which caused his best friends to stop whatever petty argument they were having and questioned their best friend.

"You okay there mate?"Ron asked while opening the compartment door.

"You seem awfully quiet, even more than usual!"

"Ron! You don't have to be so insensitive,"Hermione snarled, but then turned to Harry and gave a concerned look.

"Seriously Harry what's on your mind?"

"I'm just nervous, that's all. It's the first time you guys are meeting Mya and I don't know; I guess I'm just worried you guys won't like her," Harry answered. Mya is the girl that Harry is currently dating; he described her as beautiful, sophisticated yet playful, caring, kind and an all around amazing girl. His best friends couldn't have been happier for him; he out of all people deserved to be happy. Yet Hermione seemed iffy about the whole situation with Mya; maybe she was afraid that Mya would somehow steal her spot in the "Golden Trio," but all she knew was she didn't think Mya deserved Harry. Of course, this was normal for ex-girlfriends to feel towards women who have a potential to steal their territory. Yes, Harry and Hermione dated. They tried it out during the 3 months of the war, but Harry called it off because he felt compelled to protect Hermione from Voldemort and being in a relationship with Harry meant being a bigger target for Voldemort. Hermione also tried a subtle relationship with Ronald, but after just two weeks they called it quits because they both felt they had only brother and sister feelings towards each other, to the relief of both Ron and Hermione.

After taking some time to take in Harry's words Hermione replied softly, "Don't worry Harry, from the way you described her I'm sure everyone in Hogwarts will want to be her friend." Hermione couldn't help but grimace after her statement, just the thought of Harry snogging Mya was just plain revolting, but she quickly masked her pain when the compartment door opened.

There in the flesh was none other than Luna Lovegood along with a pretty blond haired beauty whom Hermione and Ron haven't seen before. Harry's grimace quickly faded as he ran to the blonde beauty, scooped her up in a bone crushing hug, and hastily kissed her. Hermione was taken aback by this physical contact, since Harry wasn't too keen with hugs or any physical contact for that matter. Ron couldn't help but smirk at Harry's eagerness and quickly turned to Luna.

"Hello there love, I missed you," Ron said; his cheeks turning to a bright pink.

"Hello Ronald," Luna replied with her dreamy look.

"I too missed you dearly." And before they knew it, they started snogging senseless. Hermione looked at her best friends, revolted. _So much for sticking together, _Hermione thought bitterly and left the compartment.

* * *

Eventually Hermione found an empty compartment and decided to take refuge in it. Sitting alone wasn't something she was use to; every year since second year Hermione was always with Harry and Ron, but since they were busy with their girlfriends she decided to leave her best friends to their privacy. _They probably didn't notice I left, since they were practically eating each other's faces off, _Hermione thought while running her hand across her open novel. Hermione was taken out of her thoughts when the compartment door burst open and three boys hastily rushed in, slamming the door behind them.

"Umm...excuse me but what do you think you guys are doing?" Hermione questioned the three boys. She blushed furiously as one of the boys rushed to her and put his finger to her lips to silence her.

"Shh..." The boy stated. She could practically feel his body heat against her own. He eventually took his finger from her lips and Hermione couldn't help the blush starting to creep to her cheeks; she hadn't been that close in proximity to a boy in ages.

"Sorry about that, we sort of pulled a prank on Draco Malfoy and well he was trying to hex us so we hid in your compartment," the boy answered with sincerity. Hermione couldn't help but believe his answer after gazing into his piercing, crystal orbs.

"I'm Gabriel by the way," the boy stated while getting lost her eyes.

"I'm uh Hermione, Hermione Granger." Now Hermione's cheeks were flushing with red as she averted her eyes to her feet. _Why did this guy have this ability on her, making her unable to say a coherent sentence?_

"Ahem!" One of the other boys coughed, "Sorry to interrupt your little staring session," he stated while winking at Hermione.

"I'm Jayden, Jayden Nightingale." When Hermione extended her hand for a handshake, the boy put her hand to his lips and kissed it. Now Hermione was as bright a tomato, before she had anything else to say the last boy introduced himself.

"I'm sorry about him, he's quite a bit of a flirt," he said referring to Jayden's behavior.

"I'm Logan King, nice to meet you Ms. Granger," he said while extending his hand. Hermione liked this one; he was polite and had very gentleman like behavior.

"Do you mind if we stay here for the rest of the ride? I'm sure Draco will try to track us down and hex us into next week." Hermione laughed at his statement, _hmm.. he was funny too; this boy kept giving her surprises. _

Eventually Hermione and Logan started animatedly talking about their favorite books since Logan too, was a bookworm. All the while, Gabriel and Jayden couldn't help but smirk at the scene. _Seems as our little man is growing up, _Gabriel thought in his head, laughing to himself.

_This is definitely going to be an interesting year, _Hermione thought as she gazed at Logan.


	2. Chapter 2

The train finally arrived at its destination, Hogwarts. Hermione couldn't have been any more elated, she felt at home again. She was about to walk out of the compartment when Gabriel held onto her arm, startling her.

"I uh...I'm sorry about bursting into your compartment like that. I'm sure by the looks of it you wanted to be alone." His eyes were piercing into her soul; his crystal orbs were filled with guilt.

"Hey, it's no biggie," she said with a reassuring smile.

"I was just trying to get away from my best friends. They seem to be too busy for me right now." She muttered her last statement, hoping he didn't hear, but unfortunately he did. He looked into her eyes and saw sadness. He decided not to push the issue any further knowing that she didn't want to talk about it any longer.

"I guess I'll see you around then?" Hermione stated, seeming to be more of a question than a statement.

"Yeah I guess you will," Gabriel replied softly before gently letting go of her arm.

"It was nice meeting you guys," Hermione replied to the two other boys before opening the compartment door and disappearing into the sea of students.

There was an awkward pause in the compartment until Jayden spoke up, "Dude, what's up with you? Come on you never get that way about a girl." At his statement Logan whipped his head to Gabriel's direction listening to his reaction.

"I don't know…there's just something about this girl that makes her...unique."

"Bro, let's go before this girl has you even more whipped!" Jayden joked and eventually the three friends left the compartment.

* * *

Hermione eventually regrouped with Harry and Ron, who were concerned about where she ran off to. After some reassuring the "Golden Trio" was now seated at the Gryffindor table with their fellow classmates awaiting the first years' sorting.

"Now since the first years have been sorted, we have a last set of students. Will you four please move up to the front?" Professor McGonagall stated. It went by rather quickly; Mya was sorted into Gryffindor along with Logan which was a shock for both Gabriel and Jayden. Jayden as expected was sorted into Slytherin, but when it was Gabriel's turn there was a shock amongst the school.

"Gabriel Cabrera," Professor McGonagall introduced. The moment the sorting hat was placed on Gabriel's head; there was an immediate silence amongst the castle.

"Hmm... difficult, very difficult indeed. This boy shows traits belonging to a Gryffindor yet his reputation clearly shows of that belonging to a Slytherin. You boy are indeed difficult to sort. But due to your family's history I shall place you in...Slytherin!" The Slytherin table erupted with cheers as the new Resident Bad Boy came towards the table. Cho Chang couldn't help but gaze seductively at Gabriel, _hmm..he is definitely my new boy toy_. Cho's thoughts were further interrupted with graphic scenes of her and the Resident Bad Boy playing tonsil tennis.

"Let us start the feast!" Professor McGonagall announced and the empty plates were filled with delicious delicacies. Logan, who was sitting next to Hermione, felt out of place. His best friends were seated at the Slytherin table laughing and joking around while he sat at the Gryffindor table, miserable and alone.

Hermione noticed his uncomfortableness and asked, "Are you Logan? I know you're probably feeling left out since your best friends are at a different house, but don't worry you'll fit in Gryffindor just fine." Hermione took his hand and gave it a squeeze and flashed him a reassuring smile and went back to eating her food.

"Oh! I never had the time to introduce you yet. Guys this is Logan, Logan this is Harry, Mya, Ron, Ginny, Seamus, Dean, Neville and Lavender," Hermione announced while pointing to each person. They all gave him welcoming smiles.

"Nice to meet you mate," Ron said with a mouth full of food.

"Honestly Ronald, do you ever stop eating?" Hermione questioned a matter factly. Ron decided to ignore her and went back to conversing with Logan.

"Don't worry about your friends mate, I'm sure you'll end up not liking them since well…they are in Slytherin! There hasn't been a witch or wizard that hasn't gone bad being in that house!" Ron said with a smug grin. Hermione stomped on his foot, causing a loud groan from Ron.

"Aye you lunatic, what was that for?"

"Ronald sometimes you can be a thickheaded git," Hermione stated and went back to minding her own business.

Harry couldn't help but laugh at Hermione's statement, earning him a punch on the arm from Ron.

"Aye mate, that hurt," Harry pouted in mock hurt. Harry averted his attention to Logan, "so Logan how come you decided to enter Hogwarts all of a sudden?" Logan was brought out of his trance by Harry's question.

"Well uh, Gabriel was told he had the opportunity to attend a magical school and well Jayden and I were his best friends and he didn't want to abandon us so, we uh sorta tagged along," Logan said with a hint of uncertainty. He couldn't risk having the real reason for their sudden arrival in the school to be discovered.

Hermione seemed to be in her own little world. She couldn't help but steal glances at Gabriel, who to her surprise was flirting up a storm with Cho Chang.

* * *

"So Hermione what's going on between you and Mr. Resident Bad Boy?" Ginny interrogated Hermione after they finished unpacking their trunks. All the girls seem to have averted their attention to Hermione.

"Honestly Ginny! I have no idea what you're going on about..." Hermione muttered defensively.

"Oh don't play dumb with me, for the Brightest Witch of Your Age you sure are dumb at times," Ginny couldn't help but smirk after the reaction she received from Hermione. Hermione's cheeks were tinted with a bright pink.

"I know for a fact you seem to fancy him! I saw the way you were stealing glances at the Slytherin table and the way your fist clenched when he was flirting with Cho."

"I don't fancy him Ginny, I was just...confused. I met him earlier on the train and he seemed so sincere. But after the way he acted around the Slytherins...he seemed to have transformed." Hermione's voice was constrained.

"Oh sweetie," Ginny said with a sympathetic smile.

Then Ginny's tone became serious, "I think you should stay away from him. He's nothing but trouble. He'll just end up breaking your heart into pieces if you ever give him the time of day."

Hermione smiled at Ginny's protectiveness and gave her a thankful hug, "Thank you," she stated and the two girls walked down into the Gryffindor common room.

"Oh and just a friendly reminder, Jayden is mine," Ginny stated with a wink. Hermione couldn't help but laugh at her best friend's eagerness.


	3. Chapter 3

"No! Don't stop ladies, I'm about to…" Jayden awoke with sweat running down the side of his face; he had been again for the fifth time that night, fantasizing about the ladies of Hogwarts. He glanced at the clock, _Dang it's only 4:00 _he thought looking around for his best mate; he couldn't find Gabriel anywhere. _Huh, must be out shagging or something _Jayden laughed at his thought. He was heading down to the common room to relax when he heard muffled sounds and moans erupting from a closet. Of course, his curiosity got the best of him so he decided to open the door; Jayden's jaw dropped to the floor; there stood Mya Swift being pushed up against the wall by none other than Gabriel. Their clothes were scattered all over the place and they were only left in their undergarments. Fortunately for Jayden, they were too busy exploring each other's mouths to even notice the door open; so Jayden quickly shut the door and hastily walked to the boys' dormitory. _Holy shite, Gabe you animal! _Jayden thought laughing to himself as he sat up in his bed contemplating about the event he just witnessed.

* * *

Jayden woke up three hours later feeling exhausted; he had bags under his eyes from his lack of sleep. Suddenly the visions of his best mate shagging his ex-girlfriend drifted into his mind. He turned towards his best mate's bed wondering if Gabe got back yet from his "dirty" business._ Probably still out shagging. _Jayden thought. Deciding he was actually going to go to his first class, Jayden got up, changed clothes, and headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. He was too busy checking out girls that passed by and whistling at them to notice Hermione walking towards him and waving at him.

"Morning Hermione," Jayden greeted with a wink, "If you're looking for Gabriel, he's not here. To be honest, I haven't seen him since last night."

Jayden sensed disappoint in her eyes, but it was quickly masked by shock.

Hermione slapped his arm softly, "Ha ha funny, I was actually just saying good morning," Hermione stated and stuck her tongue at him.

"Sure you are," he said smirking at her. "How's my boy Logan? Is he doing okay being away from us?" Jayden asked teasingly.

"He's doing much better than I imagined he would; you guys are horrible influences on him!" Hermione announced. "I have to go, I guess I'll see you in class," she gave him one last smile before heading to the Gryffindor table. _Gabe has no idea what he's missing,_ Jayden thought and took a lingering look at Hermione.

* * *

Jayden was sitting in Potions across from Logan; he was confessing to Logan about what he witnessed that morning, "Dude you should have seen it! They were practically eating each other's faces off; luckily they didn't see me open the door," Jayden stated while stifling his laughter.

"I would of loved to see their faces if they knew they were caught," Logan replied imagining Gabriel as if he were a deer caught in headlights.

"So I guess he isn't shagging Mya anymore, since she's over there with Harry," Logan said pointing to where Harry and Mya were seated.

Professor Slughorn was busy reviewing about last year's potions when a disheveled looking Cho Chang stormed into class, followed by an equally disheveled Gabriel. Their hair was out of place, the buttons on Cho's dress shirt were buttoned as if done by a three year old, Gabriel's lips were almost as pink as Cho's and worst of all Cho's neck was covered with hickies. Cho didn't even have the decency to blush as her face was covered with an all knowing smirk; she saw the way girls looked at her with pure loathing and jealousy. Whereas, Gabriel had a lopsided grin, making all the girls go weak in the knees.

"Sorry we're late Professor, we sorta….got lost," Gabriel said with a smirk.

"It's okay my boy, just take your seats so we can catch you to up on today's lesson!" Gabriel sent a wink to Cho and took his seat next to Jayden. Hermione saw this and a look of sadness filled her features.

"Way to go bro!" Jayden shouted giving Gabe a pat on the back; he turned to his other best friend who had a smirk on his face. After that little "incident" the rest of the class played out normally, Jayden and Gabriel barely paid any attention due to their thoughts being interrupted by their dirty fantasies.

"So Gabe how was it?" Logan asked teasingly, they were leaving Potions class.

"I bet she's amazing in the sack," Jayden said with a dreamy look plastered on his face and immediately his thoughts were filled with Cho Chang.

"She was alright," Gabriel said with a smirk; he glanced at his watch, "Shite! I have to meet McGonagall, see you guys later," with that Gabriel ran to Professor McGonagall's office.

* * *

"Sorry I was late, I was being interrogated by Jayden and Logan," Gabriel said with teasing eyes as he entered Professor McGonagall's office.

"Gabriel, you have to take your responsibilities more seriously. We're counting on you to lead us against the fight for Voldemort's vengeance," Professor McGonagall stated with a serious tone.

"I know, I know I just… this is the first time I get to act like a normal teen and I'm trying to live it up before you know, I have to fulfill my destiny," Gabe said honestly.

"Don't worry; you'll have all the time in the world to act like a normal teenager after we kill off Harry Potter and his so called "army." Her voice was filled with such confidence and determination that Gabriel was almost scared.

"Could you please stop being McGonagall, it's throwing me off?" Gabriel confessed.

"Oh alright." With that Professor McGonagall's features instantly changed to Narcissa Malfoy.

"Is that better? Lucius was becoming very worried and he sent me here to see if you were doing everything according to plan."

"I am, don't worry. I know what to do: go to Hogwarts, achieve the affection of the mudblood, gain the trust of Potter and Weasley, and when they least expect it, attack," Gabriel sighed.

"I feel guilty though…toying with an innocent girl's affections," Gabriel's eyes averted to his feet.

"No need to feel guilty, she's just a useless mudblood. And remember you're doing this to avenge your uncle. **He** killed the only family you had left," Narcissa replied with determination.

"I know…I'm doing this for Uncle Tom," he stated with uncertainty.


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks flew by and no word from Gabriel. He seemed to have disappeared that night after his meeting with "Professor McGonagall." He was barely seen around the castle, attending classes and then hastily leaving, confusing Jayden and Logan who desperately wanted to know what's been going on in their best mate's head. They too were involved in Voldemort's vengeance plan, but they didn't have crucial parts like Gabriel; they were to go against the Golden Trio and eventually defeat them. It seems as if the Golden Trio plays an important role in Harry Potter's defeat against Voldemort, so they are the biggest targets. Logan wasn't too fond of this plan, hurting innocent people were one thing, but endangering someone he was growing quite infatuated with was different. Yes, Logan harbored feelings for one Hermione Granger who seemed to be quite oblivious to his advances; even after his many attempts of spending alone time with her or flirting she seemed to be phased by his current predicament. Until one day in Potions class…

Professor Slughorn's task for today's class was to brew up the potion, Amortentia. Hermione was reluctant at first, after having a firsthand experience of the effects of this said potion, but she had to agree or receive a failing grade which wasn't in her nature. She couldn't help but glare at all the girls fondling their eyes at Gabriel hoping he would be the scent they smelled, _Uh the nerve of those girls; how could they be ogling over such a conceded, revolting, undignified, prat?_ Hermione thought angrily; she was taken out of her thoughts when she caught Logan staring at her.

"Umm…Logan why are you staring at me? Do I have something on my face?" Hermione asked while subconsciously touching her face.

"No Hermione you look beautiful, as usual. I was just…admiring how beautiful you are," Logan was shocked at what he just blurted and couldn't help the blush creeping on his cheeks; he was even more surprised when Hermione gave him a peck on his cheek.

"Thank you, that was sweet," she gave him a bashful smile and went back to her work; this little exchange didn't go unnoticed to a certain Gabriel Cabrera who scowled and clenched his teeth and fists, but he knew he had to restrain himself, _there's no reason for me to be jealous. She doesn't belong to me, she can flirt with any guy she wants; _yet the image of Hermione flirting with another guy made Gabriel's blood boil and he was the least to say pissed. After the potions were all brewed to their utmost extent, it was time for volunteers to announce what they smelled. To Professor Slughorn's surprise, no one volunteered which forced him to choose unwilling participants. He directed his attention to Harry, _of course he points to me first;_ Harry couldn't help but role his eyes.

"Harry my boy, what is the scent you smell?"

Harry took a whiff of his potion, "Well um…treacle tart, a broomstick, and fruity scent…specifically raspberries." Harry couldn't help but blush and turn his gaze to a now blushing Mya; he couldn't help it that Mya had a fruity aroma radiating her.

"Very interesting…" Professor Slughorn continued looking for his next victim, _please don't look this way; God no! _Unfortunately luck wasn't on Hermione's side as Professor Slughorn pointed to her and in his annoyingly cheerful voice boomed, "Ms. Granger, what is the scent you smell?"

Hermione turned to Logan who gave her a sympathetic smile and she reluctantly inhaled the potion, "I smell freshly mown grass, parchment, and Axe, a type of male cologne." Hermione was appalled and at the same time disappointed at her last scent, she expected to have smelled Gabriel's scent but to her shock and possible dismay she didn't smell Gabriel…but Logan. She looked at Logan who was just as shocked as her; clearly she had hidden feelings for Logan that she didn't even know about. After several more embarrassing scent confessions Professor Slughorn had one last victim, Gabriel.

Professor Slughorn carefully maneuvered to where Gabriel was seated and asked, "Mr. Cabrera, what may I ask is the scent you smell?" Everyone's eyes were directed to him, they were dying to know who Mr. Resident Bad Boy had the hotts for and even Hermione couldn't help but gaze at Gabriel intently.

"I uh smell…chocolate frogs, girls' perfume, and uh..." he was hesitating in the last scent, "a strawberry vanilla combination…" Gabriel was shocked and infuriated to say the very least, but he masked his dismay by giving Cho a playful smirk and wink, causing everyone to assume she was the scent he inhaled. Thankfully class had ended and now everyone was packing up; Cho approached Gabriel, grabbed his shirt collar, and gave him a passionate kiss.

"I guess I'll meet you in the broom closet later?" She gave Gabriel her signature wink and strutted off, leaving Jayden hot and bothered.

"Damn! She is one, hot piece off…" Jayden suddenly stopped as he saw the death glare from Logan, "nevermind." Gabe gave Logan a thankful smile and smirked at Jayden, "I guess I'll see you boys later then," with that said and done Gabriel left to meet Cho, leaving a heartbroken Hermione. He noticed her expression and felt guilt and agony that he couldn't do anything to prevent it, _damn why does everything have to be so complicated_. He had to protect Hermione at all costs, even if it meant breaking her heart and pushing her to another guy.


	5. Chapter 5

**First off, thank you SO much to Witherwings01 for your amazing constructive criticism! You're advice has helped me a lot and I appreciate you taking your time to read my mediocre writing :) Okay to explain first off, Cho Chang is sorted into the house of Slytherin and yes she is in her 7****th**** year at Hogwarts. Her interaction with Hermione is quite complicated and I'll explain that later in the story; I felt my story needed a female antagonist so I chose Cho as the candidate to try to steal Daniel from Hermione ;) Now with that said and done, I think I'm ready to start chapter 5! Oh and please continue your reviewing it helps a lot to know what the readers feel about the story!**

"_A handsome manor house grew out of the darkness at the end of the straight drive, lights glinting in the diamond-paned downstairs windows. Somewhere in the dark garden beyond the hedge a fountain was playing...The hallway was large, dimly lit, and sumptuously decorated, with a magnificent carpet covering most of the stone floor. The eyes of the pale-faced portraits on the walls followed Draco Malfoy as he entered the place he called home." _His father, Lucius Malfoy, called for his assistance in a certain task he deemed worthy for his son to accomplish. As he held onto the bronze-handled doorknob leading to the drawing room, he couldn't help but think as to why his father would summon him in such haste. Pushing the door slightly ajar he found his father pacing like a mad man.

"Draco," Lucius answered to his son with emotionless eyes, his voice was filled with anger.

"Explain to me why Gabriel has been hesitating to put our plan into action?" Lucius was not a patient man; he was high-strung and had a high temper which was seen quite often whenever Gabriel didn't do as he was told.

"I…I don't know father," Draco stammered as he saw the animosity his father held for Gabriel within his eyes.

Lucius continued, "I specifically told him not to get distracted by the freedom he has now! He's too distracted for his own good and he'll eventually get us all killed if he doesn't straighten up and be serious about this matter. Hmm…Draco how about you go and give him a lesson on properly behaving?" Lucius' face turned into a malevolent smile filled with malice.

Draco was frightened by his father's facial expression _what does father want me to do to Gabriel? _Draco was taken out of his thoughts as his father placed a hand onto his shoulder and gave it a small squeeze, "I want you to show Gabriel what happens when he doesn't listen to what I tell him." In an instant Draco knew exactly what his father wanted him to do; _he wants me to beat up Gabriel!_

"Oh and Draco feel free to bring your friends Crabbe and Goyle to enjoy in the fun," with that said Lucius left into the empty hall leaving a very conflicted Draco.

Sure, Draco wasn't one to disobey his father's orders but attacking Gabriel wasn't something he was thrilled to do. He saw the murderous expression his father held for Gabriel whenever he did something out of line; he witnessed the many times his father abused Gabriel, punching him to a pulp yet he never did anything about it. He was deathly afraid of saying anything out of line, potentially turning his father's rage onto him. As Draco silently boarded the train back to Hogwarts he couldn't help but think; _Gabriel doesn't deserve the anger and abuse from my father. I just hope he finds the strength to forgive me after the horrible deed I'm forced to do to him…_

* * *

Meanwhile in Hogwarts, Hermione woke up with red rimmed, puffy eyes the next morning. She didn't get any sleep due to her continuous crying. Luckily she had her own private room, due to her current status of Head Girl, so no one heard her quiet sobs. _I thought he actually liked me…evidently I was wrong. How could I have been so stupid! I should have known he wouldn't like a girl like me," _Hermione knew she shouldn't be feeling sorry for herself but she couldn't help it, it was the only way she could get over her unresolved feelings for Gabriel. Her thoughts started drifting to her other predicament, her apparent feelings for Logan. He was a great guy, gentleman like and he cared about her and her feelings. If she thought about it, he seemed to have the qualities she wanted in a guy; he was caring, not afraid to show how he feels towards her, loyal, compassionate and overall…perfect. _But what about Gabriel? _She had strong feelings for the bloke, but he didn't seem to notice her. _Maybe I should give Logan a chance, I mean he is a great guy and he treats me way better than Gabriel ever did. _So that was that, she was going to confront Logan about her feelings and maybe have a new boyfriend by the end of today.

Hermione headed down to the joint common room which she shared with the current Head Boy, Harry Potter who was surprisingly already awake.

"Morning Herms," Harry replied with a giant smile and cheerful aurora radiating him.

"Well good morning Harry. You sure are in a good mood," Hermione answered giving him one of her famous dazzling smiles.

"You're feeling better I see," Harry said as he noticed Hermione's genuine smile and gave her a comforting hug

"I'm glad," he whispered into her hair.

"Well I better go; I'm meeting Mya in the Great Hall for breakfast and maybe even some early morning snogging," Harry winked making Hermione giggle.

"Again I'm glad you're feeling better, I was worried sick," Harry's eyes were filled with genuine honesty and Hermione couldn't help but smile at her best friend's concern. She gave him a soft peck on the cheek, "thank you for your concern Harry." With that said and done she gave Harry a quick hug and exited the common room.

* * *

Hermione was a woman on a mission; she was determined to find Logan and tell him about her feelings for him, but of course fate had to intervene. _Please don't let me be too late _Hermione thought as she ran through an empty corridor but to only collide with another student.

"I'm so sorry, I should have looked where I was going," Hermione hastily replied to the unknown stranger.

"Whoa there Hermione, where are you heading off to in such a rush?" She knew that voice anywhere, it was Jayden.

"I just really need to tell Logan something really important. Have you seen him?" Hermione replied exasperatedly.

"Nope, but I'm sure he's somewhere," Jayden replied nonchalantly.

"Wow, you're great help." Hermione playfully stuck her tongue at him.

"I know I am," Jayden answered with a playful smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. Hermione looked around the corridor, helplessly looking for Logan but instead spotted Ginny. Ginny was staring at Jayden, who in turn was staring back at her.

"Well will you look at the time? I better get going. I uh have to go and find Gabriel! Yes, I have to go see Gabriel!" Jayden quickly rushed out of the corridor followed by a very eager looking Ginny trailing behind him. _Huh that was peculiar._

Hermione continued her hunt for Logan, running into the Great Hall and searching frantically for him, but still no sign of Logan. _Where is he?! _Hermione angrily thought as she ran to the stairs; unfortunately fate really wanted to throw her off because she came head to head with none other than Gabriel.

"What the hell is your problem Granger?" Gabriel spat with venom in his voice.

Hermione couldn't help feeling hurt, "I…I'm sorry. I was just in a rush to find Logan." She didn't dare look into his eyes; they weren't filled with the lively spirit she first saw and was instead replaced with pure hatred.

"Well go on then! Go find him and be with him," Gabriel screamed causing Hermione to hunch back in fright.

Her fright was immediately replaced with anger, "what the hell is _your _problem Gabriel? Hermione yelled with just as much pent up emotion.

"What did I ever do to deserve your anger? Who gave you the right to tell me what to do," Hermione questioned as hot tears trailed down her cheek. Gabriel immediately felt the guilt in his heart; it wasn't his intention to make Hermione cry. He was upset about his conflicting feelings towards the brunette and needed someone to take out his anger on. Unfortunately for Hermione, she became his anger target; but she wasn't going to let him treat her like that.

Hermione continued speaking in an almost inaudible voice, "when I first met you, you were so sweet and sincere…but now you're an even bigger prat then Malfoy!" Hermione glared at Gabriel, "just…just leave me alone." Hermione's eyes softened.

Gabriel saw the vulnerability hidden in her eyes but was too shocked to answer; all he could muster up was a simple "As you wish." Gabriel took one last glance at Hermione hoping she would take everything back, but he knew she wouldn't; he silently walked away leaving a completely broken Hermione.

Hermione couldn't hold back her tears any longer; they escaped like a waterfall, flooding her cheeks. She failed to notice a figure come towards her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I'm here for you Hermione," Hermione's slowly wiped away her tears and averted her eyes to her mystery comforter.

"Logan…" Hermione gasped, she finally found him.

"I…" But she didn't have time to say anything as Logan pulled her into a warm, comforting hug.

"Shh…I'm here. I won't let Gabriel ever do that to you again; I'm here for you." Logan whispered into her ear as he held on to her tight.

"I know," she whispered as she slowly drew back from the hug and looked into Logan's golden brown orbs. Like an electric current pulling them towards each other, they both leaned in, their lips brushed in a chaste yet mesmerizing kiss. After pulling away

Hermione's heart started beating a mile a minute when she said the three little words that will change their relationship forever, "I like you." Logan's smile was contagious; he couldn't believe it! Hermione, the girl he swore had feelings for his best mate, liked him! Logan pulled her chin up, giving her another soft kiss on the lips.

"I like you too."

Gabriel watched the scene unfold before him; the new happy couple smiled at each other as if they were the only ones on earth. A lone tear slid down his cheek, _he makes her happy. I did the right thing._


End file.
